Alphabetical Lucky
by Mad Hatter Usagi
Summary: A new Lucky one-shot for every letter of the alphabet. Review or PM me with possible words for the next chapters. H: Lavi's a nurse in a mental hospital, and Tyki's a patient.
1. A-Available

It was a normal Monday, nothing was different than usual, as far as he could tell. Walking in the school with Allen Walker and his boyfriend Yuu Kanda was an every day thing. So was waving goodbye next to one of the Biology rooms as they went separate ways. Going to his locker on the second floor was normal, and so was being shoved into that locker by the swarm of fangirls that rushed to meet Tyki Mikk. After the swarm, as always, he opened his locker and grabbed his History textbook, a pencil, and a binder.

When he shut it, he saw that someone had been hiding behind it, waiting for him. It was the school heart throb, Tyki Mikk. He was the most gorgeous boy in school, with his tan skin, dark hair, and golden eyes. The boy in front of him was the epitome of "tall, dark, and handsome."

"Hello, Lavi," he said with a little smirk.

The red-head stared with wide eyes at him, the playboy that had left so many girls in tears after having the times of their lives and getting dumped afterwards. "Uh, hi," he said in a slightly confused voice.

"Aw, come on Lovely, don't be so uptight. What class do you have next?"

"AP World History," he answered, holding up the large college text book. A slight pink tint appeared on his cheeks when he heard himself being addressed as "Lovely".

A truly interested look appeared on Tyki's face, "I took that last year, when I was a junior. What unit are you on?"

"Ancient China," Lavi responded simply, turning away from him to go to class. Tyki fell into step next to him though, smiling at him suavely.

"Maybe I could help you study sometime? Or we could go to a movie?"

Lavi stopped in his tracks and swiveled to look at the dark-haired man, "Tyki Mikk, are you asking me out?"

"Why yes, I am," he said with a dazzling smile.

"Then I'm going to have to refuse," the rabbit responded instantly and continued on his way.

The Portuguese man pouted, "Why?"

"I don't want to get played by you."

"That's a coincidence, because I don't want to play you. I want to date you." Tyki said, sounding upset. Members of his fanclub, who have been stalking behind them, gasped in awe.

"Well I don't want to date you. Every person you date, ends up crying their eyes out and begging you to take them back. I don't want to end up so hopelessly dependent on you. So...no. And, um, bye." He waved and entered the History classroom.

* * *

The next day, Kanda was away on a trip to another school for a kendo match, so Allen walked with him to his locker. He left with a wave and a smile, heading on to Advanced Literature. As always, he put away his bag and took out his history book, binder, and a pencil. Yet, for the second time, Tyki Mikk stood next to him when he shut the metal door. The other boy smiled at him once again in a was that was halfway arrogant, halfway sexy.

"Good morning, Lovely. How are you today?"

"I'm doing fine, Tyki. How are you?" Lavi responded, a small bit of pink creeping into his cheeks because of the name that was now apparently his nickname.

"I'm doing great, now that I saw you. My cousin, Road, was bickering me this morning." They began to walk to the History room again, and again they had a pack of girls following them.

"Oh, that pretty freshman? I hear she's quite popular with some of the other guys," Lavi mentioned off-handedly.

Tyki cast a pouty glance at him, "Are you interested in her?"

"No, I'm not."

"Good! Then you're available to go to the movies with me on Friday?" Tyki asked.

"Once again, no. I do not plan to EVER go out with you." Lavi replied with finality.

A playful smirk appeared on his lips, "You know, Lovely, I'm persistant. I'll keep asking until you say yes."

"Then you're going to be asking forever, idiot," the red-head huffed.

"Whatever it takes."

"Seeya," Lavi waved and entered the classroom.

"Goodbye."

* * *

On Wednesday, Lavi arrived early, trying to avoid meeting Tyki. Although he still felt like he didn't want to get played, all of his thinking on the most popular boy in school was beginning to soften his resolve. He was thinking, maybe just one date. Maybe he won't get played. And that was dangerous thought when it came to the ultimate playboy.

Lavi started noticing that more and more girls were surrounding his locker, but he just focused on putting his things away. He figured they were just waiting for Tyki, who would surely show up again at his locker. But they were beginning to close around him, blocking him from anyone who might want to see him. They were starting to seem a bit menacing by sheer numbers.

A girl with shiny black hair and a pair of warm brown eyes spoke, "Lavi, please..."

He stared at them, wondering what the hell they were going to do to him.

Another girl, one with blonde hair and hazel eyes piped up, "Lavi, please go out with Tyki, even just once."

"What? Why?"

"Because Tyki really does like you! He talks about you all the time, and you can just tell when he looks at you! Please, he's not trying to play you," a short and slender girl with short brown locks said.

Lavi sighed and shut his eyes, trying to figure out just what to do. When he opened them, the girls were retreating, and he felt that presence behind him. The red-haired boy turned quickly and stared up at Tyki, who was smiling.

"Hello, Lovely. What were they talking to you about?" Tyki asked, nodding toward the fanclub.

"Oh, nothing. It doesn't really matter. Anyway, good morning."

A handsome smile broke onto his face, "You got to school early today, were you trying to avoid me?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, so does that mean you want to go to a movie with me on Friday?" Tyki asked, a slightly teasing, slightly serious look in his eyes.

"N-" Lavi stopped himself and really thought. "What movie?"

"Really?" A sexy little smirk appeared on his face, "how about you choose? I just want to spend time with you, so I'll see whatever."

"How about that new action movie. Pick me up at 8?" Lavi asked, beginning to walk away to go to class.

"Yeah, sure. Seeya, Lovely!" Tyki called, a huge smile on his face.

* * *

((Please review! PM or review with word ideas for the next chapter, PLEEEEAAAASSSEEE?!))


	2. B-Bored

Tyki was bored again. He had plenty of options on things to do, he just didn't want to do them. He could hang out with his human friends. He could volunteer to go on a mission for the Earl. He could help Road with her homework. He could go play cards at the casino. None of these sounded the least bit entertaining to him.

What could he do, he wondered. Somehow his mind drifted to the endearing little red-headed exorcist that had captured his attention a while ago. So, he decided, he would go see him. Just to bug him, because Red's reactions were always so very fun. Yup, there weren't any other reasons he might want to see that adorable little red-head that made his heart pound just a bit faster every time he thought of him. Nope.

His feet began sliding through the floor to seek the other man out.

* * *

Tyki slid up from the ground in front of Lavi and smiled. The rest of his friends were back at the hotel, but he had decided to go for a walk. Now he was staring at the tall, tan, sexy Noah that was his enemy. And sadly, his Innocence was back in the hotel room too, only because it was broken again. Great.

Jumping back from him, he looked for possible ways to escape.

"Aaaw, come on Red. Don't be all jumpy. I'm just bored," Tyki frowned and walked calmly over to the glaring man.

"Get away from me, Noah," Lavi spat.

Tyki feigned hurt and clasped his hands over his heart, "I'm hurt, Lovely. I thought that just for once, we could have a civilized conversation."

"Why on Earth would I want that?"

An arrogant smirk worked its way onto Tyki's face. "Maybe because I'm a sexy young man who isn't going to hurt you...today."

Lavi scowled, "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I haven't killed you yet."

After a long pause, Lavi relaxed and nodded, "Fine."

They began to talk about random things. Never about their work, or their organization's plans, or anything too personal. Just friendly chat. It was the best possible thing to do when bored, Tyki decided. So, the next time he was bored, he was going to come visit Lavi again.

* * *

After several missions where Tyki had shown up and they had chatted, Lavi was no longer surprised or disturbed by his presence. In fact, he waited eagerly for it. They had grown closer with each visit, and more personal.

Lavi would teach him sometimes. He wasn't educated after all, and Lavi was a great teacher. Tyki would learn history, maths, literature, and some myths, legends, and folk tales. It was all random, depending only on what books Bookman had brought along on their mission. Tyki didn't mind. He didn't care about the lessons either. But if Lavi wanted him to learn, then he would, just so he could spend some time with him.

Other times, Tyki would take his hand and hold him close against him as they shot upward into the air. High enough to see everything with an unobstructed view, like they were gods on top of the world. Whenever Tyki did this, Lavi was speechless. They would see so much into other people's lives and nature, and just about anything else.

And some times they would open up to each other about their true feelings. Tyki's need to have separate lives was something that was discussed quite often, and so was Lavi's need to define who he was, exorcist or Bookman. Sometimes it was about their family and friends, or about their lives at home, or about something as simple as what they wanted for dinner.

Tyki waited patiently until Lavi had went out on a walk alone, then he strode casually through the wall of the abandoned building he had been waiting in, toward the bench that Lavi was sitting at. "Good afternoon, Red," Tyki greeted as he swaggered forward.

Said red-head looked up, a little sparkle in his eyes as he smiled. "Hey, Tyki."

"No books today?" The older man asked as he sat down. Not that he cared either way.

"Nope. Today, I wanted to ask you something."

Tyki cocked his head with a curious look, "And what's that?"

"Why me? I mean, yeah, you told me that you came to see me because you were bored...But why me? Why not, I don't know, Allen? Or one of your brothers? Or a normal person? Why me?" Lavi looked more and more distressed by every word he said.

"Why do you ask? You've never brought up anything about this before. Do you not want me to come visit?" The tan-skinned man asked.

"I love it when you visit, Tyki. It's just...I don't want you to visit if I was your only option, or because you thought I'd be fun to mess with, or because you were trying so find out a weakness. You came to see _**me**_ for a reason, and I want to know why."

Tyki stared at him for a few moments with a funny look on his face, as if he was debating something. Then his hand slid behind Lavi's neck and pulled him forward to capture his lips in his. The kiss was going to be brief, he thought, but it wasn't. Lavi had pressed to him, gripping his shirt collar to keep him from running, which wouldn't be all that effective against him, but it did assure him that the fluttery feeling was mutual.

When the kiss broken and Lavi looked up at him with a look of supreme confusion and breathless glee, the older man smirked. "I came because I've been wanting to do _**that**_ since I first laid eyes on you, Lovely."

"Hey! Lavi!" A voice called from a couple hundred feet away. It was Allen, and he was waving as he walked closer.

"Goodbye, Red," Tyki said quickly as he stood and left before Allen could identify him. He could feel Lavi's stare on his back as he disappeared.

"Who was that?" Allen asked as he approached.

"I don't know..." Lavi trailed off, dazed by the kiss and the sudden leave.

* * *

Tyki was nervous about the next visit. He was waiting for the perfect time to enter Lavi's hotel room, one that he thankfully didn't have to share this time. Usually he was confident about endeavors in love, probably because he never actually loved anyone but Lavi, which ought to terrify him. He hadn't let Lavi say goodbye, or respond to the sorta-kinda love declaration he made during his last visit.

Which probably meant that Lavi was going to be more than a little pissed.

Noticing that his dearest Red was the only one in the hotel room, he slipped through the wall and waited for the other to turn around as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. When the red-head turned, he halted immediately and stared. Murmuring, "God, don't scare me like that," Lavi moved quickly across the room and into his arms.

Tyki wrapped his arms around him almost instantaneously, making space between them scarce. Another kiss, this time Lave initiating it. The red-head was making absolutely sure to remember the taste and feel of those lips, and Tyki wasn't having much difficulty memorizing Lavi's. Somehow Tyki felt the bed on his back, so apparently Lavi had pushed him down and was now straddling his waist.

Looking up at him with an arrogant "Do it" sort of look, Tyki waited for Lavi to decide his next move. Although it wasn't that hard to decide, since the older man's hands were trailing down to rest ever so casually on his ass. Yet another kiss was shared between them as Lavi's trembling fingers managed to unbutton the white dress shirt that covered Tyki's chest.

_Well_, Tyki thought, _I won't be bored anymore._

* * *

__((Well, I can't remember how I came up with this. I was just staring at the wonderful reviews I got (they made me really super happy, please keep sending them) and suddenly, I was thinking this. This came from none of the suggestions though, so I really don't know how this popped up. Anyway, the next chapter is already decided on, and it's going to be a little sad, so be warned. Love you guys! Please keep reviewing and reading, because that's what makes me a happy writer!))


	3. C-Coffin

A rare thing to come home to was laughter. Well, sometimes there would be one or two of his family members chuckling at some private joke or some morbid tidbit of humor. Never had Tyki ever come home to all of his family members laughing so hard they were falling over. All except Road, who looked stoic and sad, not her usual peppy, excitable self.

Something was wrong, he just knew it.

Before he could reach his family, Road ran toward him and pulled him away from them. Tears were forming in her eyes. Not sadness, but pity was there. She guided him through several hallways until they reached her room. It was full of cutesy stuffed animals and frilly edges. Road sat him down on the bed, wiped away her tears, and sniffled.

"Tyki, something really bad happened..."

"What's wrong?" Tyki asked, fear edging into his voice.

"Well, a bunch of the other Noah went on a mission together while you were out in Norway searching for Innocence. They, um, they saw Lavi and Allen and that Crow that's been hanging around Allen. Somehow, they found out about you and Lavi, and they started to taunt him about it. They said that you didn't love him, and it was only for sex and information. Lavi got really confused, and so did Allen and the Crow. So...so they took advantage of Lavi's confusion...and killed him."

Silence was all there was as Tyki's head drooped. Road thought at first that Tyki had died from shock and heartbreak, but that wasn't at all what had happened. No, he would have been happy to die, but he was alive. Alive and alone in the world. Tears streaked down his face as he began sobbing.

Lavi was his life, his only reason for any of his smiles, even the fake ones.

"I'm so so sorry, Tyki," Road said, barely over a whisper. She had never hated Lavi, or Allen, or most of the other exorcists. She cared for her family, and respected who they were in love with. Road truly wished that Lavi hadn't died, for Tyki's sake at least. "I wasn't there. I swear, if I was, I would have stopped them. They told me when they got back."

Tyki nodded slowly, then shuddered. "Where is he?"

"I, um, I think that since Lavi was labeled a traitor, he'll be put in a coffin and set in the woods somewhere far from anyone, without a burial. After all, he was a Bookman and an exorcist, no one he knew would turn him into an akuma...including you. He won't be given the dignity of being cremated and released." Road grew quieter and quieter with each phrase.

"And how do you know what I'd do?" Tyki snapped.

"Because, Tyki! Akuma don't keep their souls, or their bodies, or anything! You'd just be keeping Lavi from resting in peace, and you wouldn't do that to him if you really loved him!"

He just looked so lonely and hurt, "But I need him...What am I even here for, if he's not here? Why didn't I die too? I don't want to be here without him."

His dear little niece sat next to him and leaned on him gently. She wrapped her arms around him as his body shivered with silent tears. "Shhh...you know that Lavi loved you. You know that he'd want you to live. You know he'd want you to be happy. Live for him, Tyki."

Her uncle fell into silence again as the grief surrounded him. All off his senses dulled as he thought of his lost love, his dear little Red. After what seemed like a long time, Tyki spoke again. "Where's the coffin?"

"In a huge forest in Romania, why?"

"Can you make me a door? I want to say goodbye."

Road nodded quietly and stood. A sort-of heart-shaped door snapped open on the far empty wall. She took her uncle's hand and led him through it, into a forest clearing. Letting go of his hand, she stepped back through the door. "Just knock, and I'll bring you back, okay? Take as long as you need." Then she left and shut the door after her.

Tyki was still, his eyes taking in the scene. The trees looked at least a hundred feet tall, and extremely old. The grass was still dewwy, and there were a few small wild flowers growing on the edge of the clearing. Then there was the coffin. It wasn't fancy at all, a simple black coffin with a silvery cross emblazoned on the front.

Shaking slightly in the cold, he kneeled next to the coffin and opened it slowly. The inside was lined with a white silk, and a soft pillow to cushion his head. The dead man's fiery hair lay across his forehead, covering his black eye patch and headband. Lavi was laid to rest in a black suit, white shirt, and black tie. The outfit looked strange on him, but only because he was dead. A rose, a gold pocket watch, an envelope, and a note lay tucked under his clasped hands.

The watch was Tyki's. He had forgotten it on Lavi's nightstand after one of his more sultry secret visits to the Order. It had ended up being gifted to his lover, so the younger man had always carried it.

The rose was a reminder of what Lavi must've always been seen with. A rose meant love, and so Tyki would leave one with him every time they met. It was their ritual, and Lavi loved it. A thornless red rose would be pressed into his fingers along with a mind-numbing kiss on his lips.

Tyki gently took the note and folded it open to find that it was written in an unfamiliar handwriting.

_Dear Tyki Mikk,_

_To tell the truth, I knew about you and Lavi for a very long time. It was obvious to me, although not to anyone else. I couldn't miss the extra hop in Lavi's step, or the blushing and smiling at nothing, or any other lovesick attributes that he displayed after or during a battle with you, where you two never got hurt. Lavi was one of my friends though, so I kept it a secret from my brother and the rest of the Order._

_When I heard about his death, I was devastated, and I knew you would be too. So I started looking through his things (with special permission from my brother), so that I could leave you some things that I'm sure he would have wanted you to have to remember him by. While searching, I found that gold watch, and the envelope, and I knew that he was almost always seen with a rose after going off alone._

_The envelope had your name on it, so I didn't open it. _

_I'm going to slip this note and all of those things into the coffin near the end of the funeral, so that maybe these will reach you. I'm betting on you coming to visit him. He loved you, I know he did, and I'm sure that you loved him too._

_Best Wishes, Lenalee Lee_

Dropping the note, he tore into the envelope and salvaged the letter. The paper had tear stains on it and

_**Dearest Tyki,**_

_**I'm scared. The Order seems a bit suspicious, but that may just be my nerves. The other Noah seem to be more active, but that's probably just my fear. I'm scared of being found out, I'm scared of dying, I'm scared of being away from you, my love.**_

_**You are the one person that loves me for me, with no lies intervening with your opinion. I hope that someday, this war will end and we can be together. But that's just wishful thinking, right? Even so, it's what I want most in the world. To be able to be together without our duties getting in the way.**_

_**I'm writing this to tell you something important though. Or, rather, ask. Would you like to run away from it all with me? We can't possibly ever be free from this otherwise. I know you probably will say no, but I want to so badly. And maybe we can go somewhere that is so isolated that no one would care who we are or what we looked like. Somewhere that no one would care that we were together.**_

_**I love you, forever and always, through life and death and anything else.**_

_**Your Lovely, Red**_

"I would have gone..." Tyki whispered to the man who could no longer hear him. "I would have dropped any and all responsibilities. I would have run away from it all with you. I would have gone through anything if we could finally truly be together."

Laying a soft kiss on his dead lover's cold lips, he clutched Lavi's stiff hands and cried without restraint. For his lost love, and life.

* * *

_((Anyway, so that was chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it, even if there was some character death. So R&R and all of that stuff._

_Now, onto a completely different subject._

_I'd like to dedicate this fic to several people. My friend Jasmine lost her little brother to brain cancer a few days ago, so I'd like to send my heart out to her and her family for their loss. Ace was only three.))_


	4. D-Dream

((Sorry this one took a little long! I wasn't as enthusiastic about my idea for it as I was when I first thought of it. But, last night, I wrote it all in one go, which was pretty fun. Anyway, thanks for reading!))

* * *

_It was a dream_, I repeated in my head. I was in bed, at home, my eyes shut. I felt like I would lose the dream, that wonderful dream, that I had. So, I adamantly refused to open them. It was Friday morning, but early enough that my alarm hadn't gone off yet, so I could stay in that hazy half-sleep state until I heard the dreaded beeping.

My dream, which I would probably end up writing down later, just to keep the memory, was all about today. Today was the day of the long-awaited party at Allen's house. His foster-father Marian Cross, although in debt to pretty much everyone, managed to stay in an up-scale neighborhood with a pretty big house. Although, Allen's previous foster-father, Mana Walker, who was now deceased, had bought the house as a place for Allen to grow up in a stable environment, and had managed to make the house as cheaply maintained as possible.

So, I guess I'll begin with recounting that dream that I've praised in the previous paragraphs.

It began with this morning. Me, waking up to my alarm blaring in my ear and slamming my hand down hard on the snooze button. Crawling out of bed, I stumbled to the bathroom and cleaned my face, digging the gunk out of my eyes and ears. Once I was adequately clean, I rolled on some deodorant and smiled at myself in the mirror.

Quickly, I pulled on a pair of dark jeans that hugged me in places that I hoped would grab Tyki Mikk's attention without looking like I was wearing pants that were a size too small. Then came my shirt, an Alt-J band t-shirt, my eyepatch, which wasn't something I ever wanted to talk about, and my headband, which was patterned with rainbow pandas today. Rummaging through my sock drawer, I pulled out a pair that looked like they might be the same length, and thankfully I was right. One was pink and green zebra-striped, and one had bright yellow smiley faces on a black background.

My wardrobe always consisted of whatever I felt like. That wasn't always things that matched.

Tromping downstairs, I shoved a strawberry Poptart in the toaster as I checked my phone for messages. A message from Lenalee that demanded I go to the party tonight. I hadn't been meaning to go, not really. I had homework, but that was an excuse. I was always sort of uncomfortable at parties. Anxious is a better word, I guess. Socially awkward is the best explanation though.

I sent her a text back asking why exactly _should_ I go. It's just a chance for me to make bad decisions. Or mistakes. And let's be honest, I had enough of those. My Poptarts popped up in the toaster, soon to be retrieved by the hungry me. Shoveling them down so they wouldn't get the chance to cool, I smiled. Good Poptarts starting a good day. Hopefully.

Lenalee's next message made my phone vibrate on the kitchen table, although it was soon picked up and checked by me. She said that she had heard from Marie, who, as everyone knew, always knew what was up because his advanced hearing could detect everyone's gossip and conversations, that Tyki was going to the party tonight. Tyki never went to parties that weren't thrown at his house. This was a huge development. Although, it was probably because Allen was distant-adopted family to him.

Still. I could go to the party, and possibly get to talk to him. That was it, I was going. No matter what. I sent my reply, an agreement to go.

Then I rushed upstairs to brush my teeth before descending the stairs once again, grabbing my backpack, and heading to the bus stop. The bus was all aflutter with chatter over the party. I refrained from it, just as I did for the rest of the day. Well, except when Tyki stopped by my locker, for an unknown reason, right before fifth period.

"Hello, Red, are you going to Card Shark's party tonight?" He asked casually, leaning up against the locker to my left, not caring that the girl who owned it was waiting impatiently behind him to get through.

"Um, uh, yeah, I-I was thinking about going. Are you?' I managed to get out, flushing the color of my nickname because of my stutter. His eyes scanned my body, stopping briefly on my pants, and I thought that maybe he was staring at my ass, because from where he was standing, he could get a pretty good view. But that was just wishful thinking, right? Even in a dream.

"Yeah, I was just wondering if I would see you there. Good, maybe I can get you a drink. Seeya later, Red," the handsomest guy in school said before departing for his next class. I almost melted into the floor.

Nothing notable happened for the rest of the day, but that short exchange had lifted my spirits considerably, although they didn't really _need_ to be lifted.

After getting to the party, later today, I drank a bit. This is where things get a bit hazy, I guess because I was beginning to wake from my dream, or my mind was simulating being drunk. Tyki approached me, and handed me a red Solo cup filled with beer, and of course I took it. We talked for a while, and after a couple more drinks we were sitting on the couch.

And then we were making out. I can't remember what started it, or who, but I remember feeling like I was floating on air the entire time. His strong hands pulled me into his lap, his kiss deepening so that my breath was disappearing fast, yet I didn't care. Tyki was all that mattered, and his lips on mine. Before I knew it, he had left a few hickeys on my neck, and I was wearing them proudly as he led me to Allen and asked if he had a guest bedroom that we could use.

Allen gave us directions, and soon we were ascending the stairs together. And his hand was gripping mine. And my heart was hammering so loud that I swear he must have heard it over the loud party music and drunk chatter. Then we were in a bedroom, and I felt the bed on my back as he kissed me again. His lips made mine tingle at the touch, but really, everything tingled because I saw him discard his shirt and I could feel him helping with mine,

His hands were wonderful, rubbing the places that _**needed**_ his touch _right then_, and derobing both of us. I couldn't be bothered with it, or at least my mind couldn't compute such a simple task when Tyki's lips were on mine, and his hands were delving into my pants. I felt his hands on my ass, and then he trailed his fingers _there_.

Tyki reached over to the side table, grabbing some lotion, which was perfect because that was _exactly_ what we needed. Then he-

_**Wait!**_ Oh my God...Lips were pressed to mine, _presently_, not in my dream. My eyes fluttered open, and everything rushed back as my eyes met the man who was kissing me awake, and the room around us. Tyki Mikk was lying, under covers, next to me. Kissing me. In the guest bedroom.

_**It wasn't a dream.**_

* * *

((Reviews=Love! Send me words that begin with "E", okay?))


	5. E-Envy

"Allen!" Tyki yelled as he stormed into said boy's house.

"What?" Allen asked calmly, peeping his head out from the living room.

Making his way to the living room, Tyki growled, "Why the fuck do you do this to me?"

"I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You and Lavi!"

"Lavi is just a friend. I've told you that a million times," Allen said, shutting his eyes.

"You're with him all the time!"

Allen rolled his eyes. He ran into this same situation almost every day. His cousin would whine about his crush, Lavi, who just happened to be Allen's best friend. Now, Tyki wasn't shy, in fact he was quite the opposite. The problem was that the older boy had heard that Lavi hated popular kids. That was absolutely true, because they always made fun of his missing eye.

Tyki wasn't like that though, although he was extremely popular. The Portuguese boy was famous at school for his tan skin, gorgeous face and body, and his wavy dark hair. He loved Lavi's pale, smooth skin, his fiery orange hair, and his enchanting emerald eye. Tyki was infatuated with the younger boy's thoughts and actions, however rash they may be at times.

"That means nothing, Tyki. You know I'm with Kanda, anyway."

"You're devious. You could two-time him easily. And who couldn't resist Lavi? I mean, he's so...him!" He exclaimed, looking starstruck by the mere thought of his crush.

"You get so annoying when you talk about him, it's annoying," Allen stated.

"How could I not? I mean, it's not like we'll ever be together," Tyki lamented.

"It's not like he dislikes you, he's always whining about the same stuff." As soon as it was out of his mouth, Allen clapped his hands over it and looked extremely guilty.

"What did you just say?" Tyki asked furiously, advancing on his cousin.

"Um, nothing."

"Dammit, Allen, what does he really think of me?"

After a moment pause, Allen spoke, "He's absolutely smitten with you, but I was forbidden to tell you because he thought you'd shoot him down."

"Well I won't! And you know that!"

"He'll kill me if he finds out I told you anyway."

A sly smiled grew on Tyki's face as he slinked closer. Tackling his cousin, he wrenched his cell phone out of his pocket and locked his arms behind his back. Pushing Allen into the hall closet, he shoved a chair against the doorknob to keep him there. The younger boy yelled at him and began banging on the barrier, but it was unintelligible because of the door. Clicking on the call button for Lavi's number, Tyki pressed the phone against his ear.

It picked up, and Lavi's voice came through. "Allen! I'm so sick of this! Every day I have to pretend that I'm completely not in love with Tyki! I mean, I know he'll shoot me down in a heartbeat, but I hate hiding it. I mean, LOOK AT HIM! I know he's your cousin and all, but he's downright sexy.

"It's so unfair that you can hang out with him without freaking out! You are family, but still...it's just not fair! If I could do that, I wouldn't have to leave every time he came in the room because I was going to hyperventilate. What is wrong with me, Allen? I mean, GAH!" Lavi gabbed.

"If I could just go on a date with him once...you know what, it could just be a study date, or a group outing, or just eating together at lunch. I think I could die happy," Lavi continued.

"You know what?" Tyki said, "How about I take you out to dinner instead?"

The line went quiet for a second before Lavi's voice squeaked back, "S-seriously? You aren't going to..."

"Why, my dear, my heart's been yours without you knowing it for quite a while. So, of course I'd love to take you out.

"Wh-where's Allen?"

"Locked in the closet."

"What do you mean? He came out of the closet years ago," Lavi asked, clearly not understanding that he was being literal.

"No, I mean he really is locked in the closet."

"Why?"

Tyki laughed, "Because he told me that you liked me, and clammed up. Then tried to stop me from taking his phone so I could ask you out. How rude."

Lavi laughed nervously, "S-so this is real? You're really asking me to dinner?"

"Sure, unless you'd rather go to the movies. We really could do both, I suppose."

There was the sound of a thump on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Lovely?"

No answer. Well, that was appropriate considering that the red-head had fainted.

* * *

((I know it was short, but that was all I could seem to milk out of my idea. Next letter is F, send me nouns (person, place, or thing) that start with F, nouns are easier to work with. If you can't think of a noun, think of an emotion. Thank you!))


	6. F-Fallen

I am an angel. I'm not bragging or anything, it's just what I am. Created to sway humans toward good, I am an angel. We are sent on missions the world over, the the most demon-infested places to nudge the ignorant humans along. Demons are cruel creatures, created by their Lucifer to drag humans to commit sins. Each modeled after humans, we are just as susceptible to the coercing of the other, but we each have our loyalties where humans do not.

I am only a young angel, compared to some of the others, recruited from the dead who were resting in heaven only three years ago. But I was loyal to my commander, Michael the archangel, who's my superior. He had given me orders, including the one that sent me to that bar in New York City, where a demon had supposedly made frequent trips to, to lure humans off to sin.

I swooped down into the alley and changed. My pure, white wings folded themselves against my back, brushing my skin with their soft feathers until I felt them disappear. My clothes changed from the white tunic to more modern clothes. A then wore a black three-quarter length sleeved shirt that revealed much of my collar and a pair of bleached jeans. My eyepatch stayed as it was, hiding an injury I got while battling a demon on my first assignment.

Strolling out of the alley, I walked the few steps to the club, which had a long line in the front. I was about to walk to the end of the line and wait, but the bouncer stopped me, looked me up and down, nodded, and waved me in. I went inside, feeling bad for those waiting outside, but I thought that being let in earlier than them would make my mission quicker.

I scanned the room, searching for the demon. They were just as hard to spot as angels were amongst humans, but they did tend to be a bit more sensual with their movements, and have some unnatural sexual radiance about them. Looking out at the humans dancing, I realized that it would be hard to pick him out.

Then a man walked up to me and smirked, arching an eyebrow at me. His hair was dark and curly, and his skin was tan. He was gorgeous really, in his dark clothes and simple sexy aura about him. I had seen him approach in the was a demon would, eyeing his prey while making sure he had all of my attention. And he did. He was the demon, after all.

"So this is who they send? A beginner? I'm insulted," the man said, a chuckle in his voice.

"How'd you know?"

"You look lost and ever so innocent compared to the rest of the crowd, Red."

I pouted, "Whatever. You're going to have to leave."

"I'm afraid I won't, Lovely." He circled me, looking me up and down, "Well, at least you're attractive. I'll have fun tonight."

Blushing, I scowled, "NO."

"Aw, you just don't know how much you'll want me yet."

"I won't ever _want_ you," I growled.

A disbelieving smile adorned his cheeks as he said, "How about we play a game then? How about I take you outside and try to get you to _want_ me, no, _**need**_ me within ten minutes? And if I do, you'll go back to my apartment with me. If I don't, I'll leave and go back to hell for thirteen years without any complaint."

Thinking for a moment, I nodded, then paused, "I don't even know your name."

"It's Tyki Mikk, and you?"

"Lavi Bookman."

Surely he couldn't make me want him. Surely not, I thought, as I walked outside with him and into the alley. After all, I was an angel, I thought arrogantly, I couldn't be coerced by a demon. I didn't realize how wrong I was.

I was shoved against the brick wall, my mind thinking in that brief moment that he was attacking, but he wasn't. His lips pressed roughly against mine in a swift motion, his body pressing to mine in another. I felt his muscles ripple beneath his shirt as he shifted to pin me better. His knee was shoved between my legs to keep them apart, one hand pinning mine above my head, and the other sliding across my chest.

I tried to wriggle my wrists out of his grip, but it was tight. His other hand slid down my chest, to my tight stomach, and down to my pants. He unbuttoned and unzipped my pants single-handedly, snaking his hand inside my boxers. Tyki's sinful fingers stroked, gripped, and jerked, making me bite back moans.

"Doesn't this sin feel amazing, dear angel? Doesn't the sheer pleasure of it rush to your head and make your heart beat fast?" The demon's husky voice queried. "We were modeled after humans, Red, so you should feel the same evil ecstasy as any human does at my touch."

"I'd never give in to...nnn...any impure feelings..." I managed to gasp.

"Very well, my time's up anyway. I guess I'll have to go home." He said, retracting his hand.

I whimpered and trembled, feeling lost without his touch, "B-but maybe I can lower myself...just for tonight."

Tyki's Cheshire-like grin chilled my bones.

* * *

((This ended up a bit differently than I thought. It also pushed the limits of the T rating. Sorry for the wait! Anyway, send me some words that start with "G" next time, and remember, REVIEWS ARE LOVE.))


	7. G- Gentle

My life's been hard.

There's a number of synonymous words that could be used to describe it, but I mostly use _hard_ because it doesn't describe much. It's short, precise, and sounds like the things it's supposed to convey. I don't get asked much anyway because people usually stayed away.

Now, you must be wondering why I'm going on about this. It's because I need to tell people about my life. I need someone to know why I feel this way about him.

My father left my mother soon before she found out she was pregnant. My grandfather supported her completely, helping her along as much as he could. Nine months later, I was born with a flame of red hair atop my head and bright green eyes, both traits given to me by my absent father.

For the first few years of my life, I was a blissfully innocent child that suffered from nothing. When I asked my mother, at the age of five, about my father when the other children in my Kindergarten class told stories about their fathers after Winter Break, my mother turned stern towards me. She smacked me so hard that I hit my head against the counter, and didn't help me up or try to staunch the bleeding.

From then on my mother's only interaction with me was hurting me in one way or another. She grew smarter about it when teachers and counselors called home to ask about the bruises, cuts, and burns appearing on my skin. Soon all my injuries were hidden, and growing worse. It wasn't just that though, I wasn't allowed to have friends or go on field trips. She feared that I would try to run away, but truthfully the thought never crossed my mind. She was my mother. I loved her unconditionally, since I was a child, so I couldn't leave her.

On my seventh birthday, my mother splashed cleaning fluid and boiling hot water in my eyes. Only one was saved, but the other was mutilated beyond recognition, so I wore a dark patch over it. My fellow students called me a pirate and an evil villain, so I hid in the back of the classroom where none of their eager, cruel eyes could bore holes in my back.

My grandfather didn't know about my abuse until I was eleven, a week after I had found my mother hanging in the closet from a belt. It wasn't a sad experience. I felt nothing as I called 911 and my grandfather, then sat on the couch to watch television as I waited for them to come. I felt nothing as social services took me under their wing. Eventually I was released into my grandfather's care. He was always traveling for work, and refused to take me with him before I got an education, so I was alone a lot.

When I returned to school, teachers watched for hints of me cracking, but I still felt nothing for the dead woman from the closet. My classmates taunted and bullied me about having a mother who didn't care, one who was dead, one who clearly didn't love me. They hated me for not wanting to be a part of the crowd. They despised how I didn't cry and beg and plead for forgiveness and acceptance.

Later on they started to physically hurt me. I was slammed into lockers and doors. My clothes were taken during gym. I was locked into lockers and pushed to the floor. My books were stolen and torn up. Even spit balls and paper planes were thrown at me. It was ridiculous, and it continued on until graduation.

After high school, my grandfather insisted on sending me to college. I let him apply me, and let him handle everything. I didn't care what happened to me at that point. So I went to college, and that was the first time that no one knew anything about me. I tended to stay to myself, afraid of being sent away again.

Then I met Tyki. He was in one of my Psychology classes, but he hardly ever paid attention. He sat down beside me one day and looked me over, then smiled like he'd won the lottery. I never stood a chance. He started talking to me every day, never getting upset when I was more reserved. Soon enough my personality changed and I was finally happy. I was bright, cheerful, and excited to see him every day.

We became intimate a little bit later, after dating for a while. When he discovered the scars from my mom, and the ones on my wrists, he didn't back away. He wasn't repulsed or piteous. He took it well. Instead of freaking out, he kissed every single one with a soft passion. It tingled on my skin, making me ecstatic about life.

He was calm, loving, soft, and proud to be with me. He could be sexy, dirty, reckless, and downright crazy at times too, but that didn't matter. Tyki was gentle, and I hadn't known there was such a thing as _gentle_ in my entire life. Not until I met him, that is. For some reason, he was just...gentle around me. Not necessarily other people, just me.

Tyki Mikk was the best thing in my life, and that was perfect.

* * *

((Sorry for taking so long! I couldn't find a good G word that I wanted to write for. Send in requests for H words! Please review!))


	8. H- Hospital

"Hey, Lavi, did you hear about the new patient?" Allen asked as he approached his friend, who had just gotten in for the morning.

"No, who is it?" The red-head asked as he set his bag down behind the nurse's station.

Allen shrugged, "I only got a glimpse, but he's really hot. He got transferred in because apparently his manic episodes are violent and they couldn't find anything to calm him down at his last place. He's been transferred around a couple of times, I hear. No one can find him an anchor."

"Huh, interesting," Lavi said, clearly not really listening.

"And you, my good friend, have the pleasure of walking him through his first day here!" Allen cried.

"What?" The green-eyed man looked up, clearly distressed by the news. "I haven't even worked here for a week!"

"Trust me, you'll be fine."

"I will not! I'll probably get us lost, and he'll have a breakdown, and it'll be all my fault!"

"Try for optimism, it's more fun," Allen replied in a sing-song voice.

"Where?"

"In the TV room, on the couch when I last peeked in. He's the only one who doesn't look like a wreck, but is."

Lavi walked down the long, sterile hallway and into the TV room. The large screen was playing a SpongeBob rerun from the early 2000's, before it turned into crap. The residents were laughing at all the wrong parts, except for one man who sat at the end of the couch, looking unamused. He did crack a smile at the appropriate parts though, which showed a tiny amount of sanity on his part.

This man was obviously the hot guy Allen had been talking about. He was tall, even when sitting, with curly dark hair that looked good against his dark skin. The man's eyes were gold, not yellow-green, but actually gold. It suited him somehow, when those cruelly soft lips tilted into a smirk when Squidward over-indulged on the Krabby Patties and it all when to his thighs.

Lavi strolled up to the new man and smiled sweetly as he said, "Hi, my name's Lavi, and I'll be hanging out with you today."

The man looked up at him, slightly surprised by the interaction, but instantly pleased when he saw the red-head. He stood, took Lavi's hand, and kissed his knuckles. "Tyki Mikk, at your service, Lovely."

Lavi's cheeks were bright red as he practically ogled the mentally unstable man in front of him. Tyki stared back, unabashed by how blatantly obvious he was being. "Um, yeah, so, do you...uh...want me to show you around?"

"If I get to spend my day with you, then sure," Tyki replied suavely.

Lavi nodded and began to lead him away, but the golden-eyed marble statue took his hand and smiled when the red-head looked back at him, startled by the touch. "Just in case I get distracted," Tyki said innocently, but by the look on his face, Lavi could tell that he held all the new patient's attention.

As they walked the halls, Lavi showing him the bathrooms, lounges, dining area, offices, and nurses station before giving him the tour of the grounds, they talked. "How do you like it here?"

Tyki scrunched his face up in an uncharacteristically childish grimace. "Well, it's better than the older places, because of you, but it's still a mental hospital."

"Do you hate these places?"

"I'm mostly stable, but I'll have fits of rage and violence every once in a while...so I'm here getting medicated and studied like I'm under a microscope. The people here aren't exactly rays of sunshine either..."

"I know what you mean. I had a girl scream at me the other day for getting near her ice cream, which technically didn't even exist," Lavi grumbled, and surprisingly Tyki laughed. So Lavi asked, "How come you aren't offended when we talk about the people here, since you're one of them?"

"I don't know. It's just easy to forget that I'm a nutcase too, you know? I've got other things to focus on, like my gorgeous companion here," the golden-eyed man flirted.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You know!" Lavi squeaked, "Flirt so much."

"Because I like you. I don't know what it is, but I like being around you. And you're pretty."

And that just about ended the conversation for the day. In the weeks that followed, Lavi was seen with Tyki most of the time, except during group and one-on-one therapy sessions or the times when it got a little hectic because someone had a break down. They came to rely on each other, Tyki on Lavi, for company, and Lavi on Tyki for a touch of moderately sane genuine interest, that was reciprocated, but he'd never admit it.

* * *

One day, Lavi got sick. He left early during a shift, leaving Tyki alone for three days after. The curly-haired man soon grew unstable, breaking his streak. He picked a fight with an orderly out of the blue, fury radiating out of every pore, even though he was fine a moment before. The orderly, for his part, tried to calm him down, but Tyki didn't care and kept screaming.

Ultimately, the golden-eyed man infuriated and taunted the orderly just enough to get him to hit back when the first punch was thrown. Four new orderlies had to pry the brawling two away from each other. Tyki's tan face was pressed to the cold tile floor as they gained a grip on his struggling form. He was dragged away to a solitary room, one he'd be confined to until he showed signs of easing up.

A week later, after a run of being clinically insane and ranting to himself in a padded room with a metal bed, which had restraints on it that reminded him of a sex dungeon, Tyki was released. The first person to speak to him after his episode was Lavi, who sat down in front of an episode of Golden Girls with him, right after breakfast, and started to talk to him like nothing had changed. Nothing was different, and it made Tyki uncomfortable.

"Why aren't you mentioning it?" He asked when he simply couldn't take it anymore.

Lavi rolled his eyes and answered like it was obvious, "Because I never had any misconceptions that you'd be a perfectly fine, stable human being, since we met in a mental hospital, you idiot. I like you, so I'm not going to just start ignoring you."

"But why aren't we having like an intervention or something?"

"This isn't like addiction. This is something that you literally can't help, without the aid of serious amounts of medication and something to keep you relatively anchored so you don't go flying off the handle at things. I've got no reason to berate you over something that you can't help."

The tension in the dark-haired man's shoulders relaxed as he nearly whispered, "Thanks."

"It's no problem," Lavi responded, his pinky reaching the short distance over to link with Tyki's. It was a simple gesture, but it meant that he would not leave. He would not be discouraged. He understood, at least partially, and he wasn't afraid. And that meant the world to Tyki.

A couple days later, Tyki had another episode. This time, another patient got angry about a checkers match with his imaginary friend and pushed the table over after throwing a chair. The noise set him off in an instant, and the tall man was on his feet, fists clenched. Lavi was up a moment later, putting himself between Tyki and the angry man kicking the red and black checkers pieces across the floor, who was being approached by orderlies.

Lavi didn't try to speak to him, or sit him back down. He just hugged him. The anger was gone in seconds as Tyki's hands wrapped around Lavi's smaller torso, his fingers gripping his clothes tightly like Lavi was his only lifeline. The red-head smiled softly and rubbed his back, whispering small, soft words in his ear to prove he was there.

"I'm-" Tyki began, but Lavi cut him off.

"Shhh...don't worry about it. You're fine."

"I'm not," the calming manic muttered.

"You're right, but I'm finally hugging you, so don't ruin this moment. You can ruin it in a few seconds, but shut up for now," Lavi demanded, making the older man laugh.

* * *

((I was gonna go further, but I don't really need to. If you're wondering where it was going to lead, it was basically just going to be the head doctor guy being all like "well you calm Mr. Mikk down so you gotta stay with him, bro" and then Lavi and Tyki'd be like "Oh okay". Except more eloquently put. I just read this over and it sorta seems like Lavi knows Tyki's crazy early on, but then has no sensitivity for it later, but I meant to make it look like he was just that comfortable with the fact that Tyki was that way.))


End file.
